


5 More Minutes

by MarvelMaven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaven/pseuds/MarvelMaven
Summary: Cullen and (non specified) Female Inquisitor spend a lazy morning in bed before she has to leave.





	5 More Minutes

Sunlight seeped through the cracks in the ceiling and the sounds of Skyhold waking began to ring against the walls. 

“I'm getting up now.” He announced for the third time.

“Just a few more minutes.” She said, pressing her body even closer to his.

“You said that ten minutes ago.” He chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She ignored him and traced the outlines of the muscles on his stomach. As head of the Inquisition she knew she would be leaving today and that meant she would have to say goodbye to him again already. She wanted to soak him in, his smells, and tastes, the sound of his voice, the feeling of body next to hers, all of it, before they had to part. Letting him go wasn't so easy.

They had made love the night before and once again since sunrise, but she couldn't get enough of the feel of him. He was warm and his skin was surprisingly soft, covered in downy hair and more than a few silvery scars. The sex was intense and satisfying, but there was something about sleeping with Cullen that made her happiest. Just sharing his bed, hearing him breathing beside her in the dark, comforting him when he woke suddenly with a nightmare, or settling down at the end of the day to discuss the strange little happenings they had encountered in their time apart.

“I really should get up.” He was saying again as he sat up and moved to put his feet on the floor.

She sprawled out across the bed, inching towards the edge, her arms closing in a loop around his waist. “Okay, you do that.” She said, looking up at him with a teasing smile from where her head rested against his lower back.

“Love, you are making it rather difficult for me to say no to you.” He sighed.

“It's part of my charm.” The Inquisitor replied as she came to sit behind him, her legs encasing him and her lips painting delicate kisses across his shoulders.

“That it is,” The Commander turned his head to meet her mouth and she reached up to capture it with her own. “But, I still have to get up.”

“But, it's so cold out there, you should just stay in this bed where it's warm.” She whispered into his ear. 

“Five minutes.” He said as he retreated back into the covers and pulled his lover into him, locking her body against his own with a strong arm around her waist.

They lay there, drifting drowsily listening the noise of the courtyard bustling below to enjoy a last bit of peace they would have together for a while.

“You're right, I should probably get up,” she was saying, with a disappointed sigh “I'm supposed to take a look over the newest mounts in the stables before I head out.”

“Is that so?” Cullen was saying as he tightened his hold around her and his free hand reached up to cup her breast. 

“Yes, and my pants are just over there,” she was pointing to a chair only slightly out of reach where she had hastily thrown her clothing the night before. “I can almost reach them.”

“Hmmm, what a situation you have found yourself in,” He laughed and rolled her on to her back, pinning her beneath him. “How the tables have turned.” 

His mouth was on hers again, both of them giggling between kisses. Her arms finding their way around his neck as he came to lean on his elbows above her.

“Five more minutes.” She said as she pulled his weight down onto her, running her fingers through his hair and hooking her legs around his.


End file.
